Besos sabor café
by Sasori Kido
Summary: Después de ser forzados a iniciar un noviazgo, Tweek se pregunta si puede lograr que Craig lo mire de forma diferente. Creek.
1. Sólo actuación

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, ya que de ser así, el Creek sería Canon desde hace mucho tiempo

* * *

SÓLO ACTUACIÓN

Caminaba con la mirada baja cuando una hoja de papel lo golpeó en la cara debido al viento. Tweek se percató de que era una de las muchos dibujos que las asiáticas habían impreso y distribuido para difundir el movimiento del Creek, éste en particular mostraba a un alegre Tweek versión anime usando el chullo de Craig, mientras el pelinegro le depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, claro… - murmuró para sí Tweek, con ligeros temblores hizo una bola de papel con el dibujo y lo tiró a la basura, antes claro, verificó que nadie lo viera hacer eso, o se interpretaría que había discutido con Craig y se acabaría la aparente calma del pueblo. Aunque se tomaban de las manos en público y salían juntos en una frecuencia que Tweek pensó nunca saldría con nadie, no había más detalles en la relación que los diferenciara de simples amigos. A propósito, el rubio se dirigía a casa de Craig.

Suspiró y tocó el timbre, habían sido tan acosados últimamente que se desconcentraron de sus deberes y por obvia preferencia hacia ellos el director PC les dio plazo para entregarlos… y un poco dinero.

-Ey, dude – saludó Craig y lo invitó a pasar.

Tweek siguió a su novio hasta su habitación y comenzaron los deberes, pero al poco tiempo el silencio reinó entre ellos, cómo en muchos otros momentos que hacían esfuerzo por verse y no para jugar videojuegos. Tweek ya se lo temía. El rubio esperaba que si su relación iba a ser impuesta por el mundo, al menos la disfrutaría haciéndose gran amigo de Craig, algo así como Stan y Kyle, mas era obvio que Craig ni siquiera se lo planteó. Seguramente el del chullo azul era el más incómodo con toda situación… ¡pero claro que sí, ¿cómo podía dudarlo?! ¿Había olvidado Tweek que fue idea de Craig romper, mientras la de Tweek volver? ¿Qué significaba eso y por qué le importaba tanto?

-¡Aghhh, demasiada presión!- gritó y jaló de sus cabellos mientras aumentaban sus temblores.

-Mmm… - Craig se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a los ataques del rubio, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué de sumar fracciones era tan difícil – oye, no es taaaan malo.

\- ¿No lo es?- preguntó Tweek de manera inquisitiva. Acababa de darse cuenta que su amigo y relación le importaban de manera no heterosexual, y eso era no menos que terrible.

-No, sólo pon atención a la regla de los denominadores y…

-Oh, man… - Tweek dejó caer su cabeza al escritorio, había olvidado lo que se supone que estaban resolviendo.

-Ok, creo que no te gustan las matemáticas – Craig se desatendió del asunto y dio por terminado el intentar explicarle.

Aun con la cabeza en el escritorio, Tweek miró al pelinegro seguir con sus deberes. Él estaba concentrado, totalmente ajeno al caos mental del café adicto, y éste se sintió tonto. Era obvio que mientras Tweek pensaba en formas de compartir su tiempo con Craig, a éste no le quedaba de otra. Tweak sonrió tristemente, podía sentirse afortunado, la gente emparejó a la fuerza a quizá el chico más interesante de toda la escuela, con él; Tweek, el freak adicto al café, y nada más.

Ok, eso no era justo para Craig. Tampoco lo era que Tweek estuviera deslizando su temblorosa mano por el escritorio hasta tomar la del pelinegro.

-Tweek, ¿qué haces?- preguntó el otro con su voz nasal algo quebrada

-¡Aghhh! ¡Lo de siempre Craig!

-Lo sé, pero no estamos en público, no necesitas hacer esto. –Reprochó receloso, Craig no era tonto, sabía que a estas alturas, ya no le resultaba indiferente al otro.

-¿Y si quisiera hacerlo?

Craig se soltó al instante del agarre del rubio, siguió escribiendo y no le devolvió la mirada.

-Voy a fingir que nunca escuché eso, terminemos de una vez los deberes.

Tweek sintió cómo si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, en el fondo él se moría por Craig y quizá a éste ni siquiera le agradaba Tweek. Bajó la mirada, se mordió los labios y en su intento de no caer en temblores sintió sus ojos humedecerse, el mundo le estaba dando a Craig en bandeja de plata y aun así el afecto de éste estaba fuera de su alcance.

-No, yo me largo

Dicho lo anterior Tweek tomó sus cosas con rabia y salió de la habitación, estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando Craig lo sostuvo de un hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa, evito mandarte al carajo y te pones así?

Tweek encaró a Craig aun con la mirada en cólera.

-¡Sólo fuiste condescendiente conmigo a fin de evitar otra depresión del pueblo con nuestros padres incluidos, si no, no hubieras tenido reparos de hacerme una seña obscena o algo!

-¡Sí, exactamente! Cómo si no me conocieras- contestó tratando de invocar a la cordura.

Era obvio, Craig no hacía más que asegurarle a Tweek que estaba siendo rechazado. El rubio salió de la casa, y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en la calle, mostró su dedo medio a Craig y se fue.

-¡Esa es mi seña! – le gritó Craig

-¡Exacto, idiota! – respondió Tweek a la distancia.

El pelinegro azotó la puerta y regresó a su habitación, puso a su pequeño Stripes sobre su regazo en un intento de calmar la repentina escena de Tweek que le colmó los nervios. Ahora que había confirmado que le gustaba a Tweek, y lo furioso que éste estaba por el rechazo, Craig tenía mucho en que pensar y planear los pasos a seguir.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Tenía esta idea desde que empezó la ola del Creek el año pasado, pero recién me animé a publicar. Dejen reviews para que haya continuación, y así, el fanfic le haga sentido a su nombre ;)


	2. ¿Tus besos saben a café?

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, ya que de ser así, el Creek sería Canon desde hace mucho tiempo

* * *

¿TUS BESOS SABEN A CAFÉ?

Siendo sinceros, Craig no sería el más preocupado de que Tweek Tweak saliera molesto de su casa con señal obscena incluida, pero en retrospectiva toda la situación era su culpa. Mirando sin mucha atención jugar a Stripe, no pudo evitar recordar cómo todo comenzó. El montón de fanarts distribuidos a diestra y siniestra fueron los culpables, pero ambos, Tweek y Craig, sabían que no salieron de la nada, y el culpable es Craig.

¿Qué dos chicos sean lindos y compatibles los hace automáticamente merecedores de ser pareja yaoi? Bueno, sí, pero eso no fue todo. Allí estaba Craig, llevando su mente a hace unas cuantas semanas que ahora le sientan como años, cuando miraba a Tweek durante las clases, tomando café como siempre. Recursivamente, Craig piensa con mirada distraída en la mirada distraída con la que contemplaba a Tweek. No podías mirar a la clase sin observar al rubio, con sus temblores involuntarios y su cabello desordenado. Craig siempre reparaba en él debido a lo diferentes que podían ser, la paranoia de Tweek lo hacía de hecho muy temeroso de la reglas, tan correcto, miedoso, obsesivo, extraño. Perfecto.

Tweek se encontraba sentado en el piso, recargado en su cama, sin energías para subir a ella otra vez. Llegó directo a casa luego de su discusión con Craig, entró con lágrimas en los ojos y temió preocupar a sus padres, pero salió airoso de la situación diciéndoles que había llegado a la conclusión de que llorar una vez al día lo haría parecer altamente inestable y que los aliens prefieren secuestrar gente saludable. Ahora Tweek llora en silencio, esta vez sin ayuda del café para sentirse mejor. Ya varias veces Craig le había causado tal ansiedad que consumía más cafeína de la normal, pero esta vez Tweek no sentía ansiedad. Sentía tristeza y frustración. Tristeza porque justo hoy había aceptado sus sentimientos por Craig, y éste lo había rechazado. Prácticamente no tuvo oportunidad alguna de construir los castillos en el aire clásicos de los enamorados. Frustración porque de haberlos aceptado en otro momento, específicamente unas semanas atrás, las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes.

Tweek se secó las lágrimas para dar lugar en su rostro a una expresión de total coraje. Miró por la ventana nevar, se acercó y sin quererlo miró en dirección a la casa de Craig. Sin temor a equivocarse, imaginó que el pelinegro estaría cargando su cuyo, mirando al techo y supo que ambos estaban recordando el mismo día.

FLASHBACK

Era hora del almuerzo y Craig caminaba con desinterés a lo largo del pasillo rumbo a la cafetería, como siempre a lado de Jimmy y Token. Tweek se acercaba hacia ellos con sus habituales espasmos, y Craig levantó la vista. El rubio pasó a su lado sin mirarlo y pareciera que uno de sus temblores saltó al pelinegro, porqué qué otra explicación habría al enorme espasmo que sintió Craig al sentir su brazo rozar con el de Tweek… bueno, obvio sí la había. Tucker estaba consciente de que le atraía Tweek, ¿por qué no admitírselo? Después de todo el rubio tenía atractivo, pero eso no lo era lo más importante, si no que el contexto lo hacía ver perfecto, a su perspectiva. No es secreto que a Craig le gusta la rebeldía, que no teme insultar a sus profesores y que el salón de detención es casi su segunda casa… no es de extrañar que le atraiga lo prohibido. Ellos, ambos varones, Tweak tan respetuoso y Tucker lo contrario, en una secreta relación homosexual indebida… no, mejor aún, una secreta relación no formal homosexual doblemente indebida. La lógica gritaba _no_ , por lo que Tucker quiso decir _sí_.

Era demasiado bueno como para no intentarlo, el cómo era la cuestión; apenas se lo estaba preguntando cuando la conversación a su lado lo distrajo.

—Te-te-te lo juro viejo, Ni-ni-nichole a-amaba los de-de-detalles que le hacías a princi-cipio de su relación. De-deberías volver a dár-dárselos

—Y yo te digo que no recuerdo haberle dado ninguna de esas cosas *****

—Co-como sea, dejarle una nota en su pupitre es abs-absurdamente sen-sencillo comparado a lo-lo efecti-tivo que es

Craig frunció el ceño mientras procesaba esa información. De hecho parecía buena idea. Argumentando falta de apetito, Craig se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió al vacío salón de clases. Antes de entrar, sacó papel y lápiz y escribió una nota, la dobló y asegurándose de que el salón estuviera vacío, la colocó en el pupitre de Tweek. Sintió que las manos le sudaban y estuvo a punto de recoger el pedazo de papel, tirarlo a la basura e irse, pero no se permitió sentirse cobarde y se marchó. Para su mala suerte, justo al salir se dio cuenta que lo habían estado observando. Una niña de su edad aproximadamente, y definitivamente asiática, se encontraba pasando por allí, pero Craig no le dio mayor importancia.

Terminó la hora del receso y los chicos se acomodaban en sus lugares, la mayoría volteó a ver a Tweek ya que se encontraba más agitado de lo normal.

—¡Oh Dios mío, oh Jesús! ¡AGHHH!

Tweek jalaba de sus cabellos fuertemente y sus tics se volvieron más fuertes, pero al menos logró esconder la nota en sus bolsillos.

—¡Por un carajo, Tweek, cállate! Ahora por favor, todos vuelvan a poner atención en mi diagrama de Juego de tronos.

Y así lo hicieron, bueno, de algo servía tener al irresponsable Garrison de profesor. Tweek mordía sus labios para mantenerse callado, mientras sus temblores eran caso perdido. Podía sentir la nota, como si le quemara, y casi podía escucharla decir; _Tweek, me gustas, siempre te estoy observando._

Así, los ojos del rubio se movían irremediablemente de un lugar a otro, pero no sirvió para poder sospechar de nadie, sólo pudo viajar su lugar feliz y tratar de olvidar el miedo que ahora sentía hacia alguno de sus compañeros.

Craig miraba el pizarrón con notoria molestia, como si hubiera odiado la última temporada de Juego de Tronos o algo así. Es que de verdad, si conocía a Tweek, ¿no pudo pensar en una frase menos perturbadora para comenzar a escribirle? Eso se ganaba por precipitado.

— _Debí pensarlo mejor…_

END FLASHBACK

Craig cabeceó, casi rindiéndose al sueño. Tenía que reconocer que en ese acto de valentía y detalle amoroso no hubiera pensado arrepentirse, al menos no tanto, y por supuesto no de la manera actual.

Al mismo tiempo, Tweek se dirigió casi sin pensar a su mochila, y sacó de un pequeño bolsillo la nota que Craig le entregó el día que empezó todo. A pesar de sonar intimidante, no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cada que leía la última frase.

 _Tweek, ¿tus besos saben a café?_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Ok, primero que nada, no tengo perdón por no actualizar. Segundo, espero que les haya gustado y si sienten que los intereses de Tweek y Craig chocan mucho respecto al primer capítulo, quise desarrollar y explicar todo en este cap pero siento que así quedó lindo, así que nos leemos en el próximo episodio y extenderé la idea.

Gracias por leer :3

 ***** Esto es del capítulo 7 de la temporada 16, _Cartman encuentra el amor_ , cuando Cartman empareja a Token y Nichole y llega al extremo de darles detalles románticos pretendiendo ser el otro. Lo de Garrison explicando Juego de Tronos también es de este capítulo, XD.


	3. Rechazo

¡Hi! Sólo quiero subrayar que el Bradley que aparece es el Bradley Mint Berry Cruntch, no el chico amigo de Butters del campamento de bicuriosos.

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, ya que de ser así, el Creek sería Canon desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ok, ¡enjoy!

* * *

RECHAZO

Wendy comía tranquilamente con sus nuevas amigas de intercambio de Asia, si bien no podría hablar con todas ellas por la diferencia de idiomas, era altamente satisfactorio para ella convivir con gente de otras culturas. Obviamente se había ganado el escuchar comentarios racistas de parte de Cartman, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrada a sus insultos, aunque esto jamás significaría que dejaría de defenderse de ellos. De hecho, se había perdido una conversación muy importante en esa mesa debido a estar en un duelo de miradas con Eric que se extendió varios minutos.

-Perdón chicas, ¿de qué hablamos?- preguntó al ver a sus amigas riendo como fangirls.

-Wendy – le dijo la chica con más dominio del inglés – ¿estás enterada de algún romance entre chicos en nuestro grado?

-Pueees…. – Wendy divagó. En realidad, a su juicio, la mayoría de los chicos le parecían con tendencias homosexuales, más de una vez sospechaba que Stan la dejaría por Kyle, pero ninguna pareja aparte se le venía a la mente.

-Bueno, pues he visto por mí misma algo muy hermoso y comprometedor, un chico dejando una nota en el pupitre, clásico, me aseguré de confirmar de que era de amor cuando se fue, es perfecto, ¡porque ellos son tan lindos juntos!

Todas asintieron emocionadas, tomando sus bandejas y diciendo alegremente que tenían clase de arte y empezarían a apoyar a la nueva pareja. Wendy no entendía y prometieron explicarle después.

Mientras tanto, Craig se devanaba los sesos. La nota fue un gesto de galantería del que al final estuvo orgulloso. El error táctico radicó en el destinatario de la nota, el nervioso Tweek. Por cierto, el rubio estaba sentado con Bradley, Francis y Clyde. Era el único que no participaba de la conversación, tomaba café y veía nerviosamente por todos lados. Había pasado la noche sin dormir por la nota dejada en su pupitre el día anterior. Quería mantener el secreto, pero sentía que contarlo era más prudente.

-Chi…chicos…¡gahh!- gritó con un tic.

Los tres dejaron de hablar para escucharlo.

-Tweek, te ves más nervioso que de costumbre – dijo Francis apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-Chicos, escuchen- rogó el cafeinómano mientras ponía sus manos lo más firme que sus espasmos le permitían sobre la mesa – si algo me pasa, tienen que saber que fue alguien de la clase. ¡Alguien me está observando y me acosa! – Empezó a jalarse el cabello fuertemente- ¡Oh Jesús, seguro tiene una alianza con los gnomos para robarme mis calzoncillos y …!

\- ¡Amigo, cálmate! – Clyde a su lado lo zarandeó - ¡Tienes que decirnos que sucede!

Tweek trató de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, así que metió la mano a su bolsillo y temblando, le extendió la nota su amigo.

-Amigo…- dijo Clyde abriendo enormemente los ojos, parecía que iba a caérsele la quijada- esta es la letra de Craig.

-…..¡¿Qué?! – los temblores y tics del rubio volvieron al 200%, y los grandiosos de sus amigos pasaron entre sí la nota antes de querer calmarlo.

Una vez satisfecha la curiosidad de todos, sujetaron ambas manos de Tweek para que dejara de hacerse daño.

-¡Chicos, no entienden, si me envió al hospital en 2do grado esta vez me matará!

-Tú también lo enviaste al hospital Tweek – espetó Bradley.

-¡Pero esta vez tengo miedo, no podré defenderme!

-Escucha- habló Clyde, tratando ser la voz de la razón- lo primero que tienes que saber es que Craig es un idiota. Lo sé, es mi amigo. Es descuidado e insensible, pero nunca gozaría haciendo sufrir a alguien o siendo un acosador. Así que el tono de su nota se debe a su carácter descuidado.

-¿Jajaja se imaginan a Criag siendo lindo con Tweek? – rió tiernamente Francis, pero con malicia - seguro que su prueba de amor sería sonreírle dos veces al día.

Casi toda la mesa se echó a reír.

-Y sus citas serían ver Red Racer mientras cuidan al conejillo de indias - agregó Clyde.

Más risas.

-¡Mientras comen mentas y bayas con un toquecito crujiente! – dijo muy alegre Bradley. El tonto y extraño comentario incluso logró que Tweek se recobrase.

-Bue-bueno, ¿y ahora qué hago?

-No te preocupes Tweek, no tienes qué hacer nada- le dijo su castaño amigo.

-¿Ah no?

-Si a Craig realmente le gustaras habría procedido de otra manera con la nota.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Tweek, esperanzado de que pudiera pasar por alto esa aparente atracción de Tucker.

-Sí, si de verdad le interesaras, hubiera escrito la nota no anónima, la hubiera pasado a alguno de nosotros en clase para que te la diéramos, Garrison lo hubiera notado y nos hubiera hecho leerla a toda la clase. Así se hacen los noviazgos, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Miraron a Clyde bebiendo de su soda sintiéndose el más sabio del mundo.

-Oh Dios, qué tontería… Pensamos que dirías algo útil

-Cállate Francis, es cierto

Tweek volvió a jalar su cabello. Francis y Clyde discutían y Bradley mantenía su semblante optimista y de ben humor. Su intuición le decía que debió recurrir a alguien más listo y con experiencia en relaciones, como Token, pero este se la pasaba con Craig, así que era mala idea.

Terminando la escuela, Tweek tomó su bicicleta y se dirigió a su cafetería. No pudo ignorar la presencia de Craig durante las clases, pero la ventaja fue que este ni siquiera lo miró. El rubio aspiró profundamente, casi se sentía tranquilo.

Tranquilidad que se fue al garate cuando vio a Craig esperándolo afuera de Tweak Bros.

-¡GAAAAHHH!

-Hola, Tweek- dijo Tucker mientras recogía la bicicleta que Tweak había dejado caer.

Un auto pasaba delante de la cafetería, en los asientos traseros se encontraban una de las niñas asiáticas. Atenta al Tweak Bros por si lograba divisar al chico rubio que estaba en boca de todas desde la mañana, logró tomar una foto del lindo gesto de Craig Tucker, tan poco creíble en él.

- _Así que teníamos razón en nuestro headcanon; se ven fuera de clases, ¡tiene que ser correspondido!_

La foto vio su destino en el grupo de whatsapp de las niñas asiáticas.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le gritó Tweek a Tucker después de su sorpresa inicial

-Am, ¿quiero café?

-¡Mentira! – Tweek empezó a jalarse el cabello

-Ok, ok, vine a verte

-¿¡Cómo llegaste antes que yo!?

-Tomé un taxi- dijo el aludido mirando al piso, un poco avergonzado. Aquí Tweek puso atención, ya que no conocía esa faceta de él. Pero se recobró rápidamente.

-¡Eres un acosador!

-¡Carajo, sólo tomé un taxi! –Craig tomó las manos de Tweek para que dejara de lastimarse, pero éste lo empujó fuertemente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no, ¡también me dejaste una extraña nota!

-Oh… eso… tal vez no fue mi mejor proceder- Craig se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

-Ahora escúchame hermano- los tics lo hacían ver más intimidante –, ¡no quiero acosos o te golpearé!

Craig no se asustó y le mantuvo la mirada fruncida.

-Bueno, aquí tienes dos opciones: o me dejas hablar y me escuchas, o me quito la vergüenza que estoy sintiendo regresándote el golpe.

Tweek sentía mucho coraje, pero hizo una seña para que empezara a hablar.

-Me gustas… bueno, no sé si te quiero, pero me resultas bastante atrayente.

El rubio quiso gritar de enfado, pero Tucker le parecía sincero y se mantuvo lo más sereno posible. Esto significa que se limitó a mirarlo con el enfado que sus tics pudieran permitirle.

-No puedo estar sin acercarme a ti – continuó Craig -, pero no puedo prometer nada ahora, no sé si dure. Nunca he sido de hacer promesas cursis, y ahora no sé cómo intentarlo más que directamente. No quiero exponer al mundo algo que tal vez un día tenga que negar. Así que…-Craig miró al aludido a los ojos, y usando toda su confianza preguntó - ¿serías mi novio secreto?

Los temblores y los tics desaparecieron. Tweek miró a Craig con confusión.

-Oh, dude…, más que un acosador, eres un mega pendejo.

La campanilla de la puerta que sonó cuando Tweek entró, zanjó toda la conversación. Craig volvió a casa con el orgullo herido, considerándose rechazado y obligado a olvidar sus deseos de tener al nervioso chico.

Mientras tanto, fanarts y doujinshis yaoi Creek estaban siendo compartidos en el mencionado grupo de whatsapp.


	4. Cuando la indiferencia no da resultado

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, ya que de ser así, el Creek sería Canon desde hace mucho tiempo

CUANDO LA INDIFERENCIA NO DA RESULTADO

Esa misma noche del rechazo, Craig llenó su bañera y se metió dentro. Cerraba los ojos, daba una enorme bocanada de aire y se sumergía.

– _Pendejo, pendejo, eres un mega pendejo._

Se decía a sí mismo como una mantra, la cual había sido acuñada por Tweek. Nunca había sido rechazado y le dolía enormemente, si se dejaba llevar podía arrancar las cortinas de su habitación o golpear sus paredes con un bate de béisbol, pero no era digno de él hacer dramas, por eso había preferido tomar ese baño y sumergir su cara para evitar gritar.

Craig no era un chico tan dulce, al final, tenía que admitir que su atracción por Tweek fue más por curiosidad y quizá morbo, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pedirle al rubio una relación formal.

– _Tú tampoco eres tan listo, maniático del café_ –pensó Tucker mientras se secaba el cuerpo con una toalla, vio en el espejo su ceño fruncido. El dolor en el pecho por haber sido llamado _pendejo_ por la persona que le gustaba fue grande, pero el orgullo le dolía más, dejando de lado la atracción por el rubio y dando lugar al resentimiento.

La semana pasó y Craig la vivió con relativa normalidad. Tweek no lo evitaba ni le miraba con temor, la confrontación que tuvieron fuera de Tweak Bros le dio confianza. Ahora, cuando de casualidad sus miradas se encontraban, fruncía el ceño y Craig sólo le brindaba una mirada indiferente. El pelinegro había decidido hacer caso a la fracción de sus hormonas que querían conocer el cuerpo de una chica. Así mejor.

Mientras, las niñas asiáticas se habían dedicado toda la semana a hacer fanarts de la pareja e intercambiarlos como si de cromos coleccionables se tratasen.

* * *

Wendy cerró su casillero de un portazo mientras intentaba que el rubor de su cara desapareciera. Cartman era tremendo idiota todos los días, pero este en particular no la había sacado de sus casillas por haber ofendido causas feministas y de interés social. Esta vez era personal. Siempre llegaban a las confrontaciones verbales (y una vez, hasta física) pero Eric era intratable. Tampoco había servido fingir que no escuchaba al gordo cuando éste decidía molestarla o que no le importaba lo que él pensara.

Hablando del gordo, lo vio acercarse con sonrisa de satisfacción y plantársele enfrente.

– Hola hippie – su sonrisa pedante no podía ser más grande – espero que hayas disfrutado el paquete que recibiste en la mañana.

Wendy rodó los ojos, recordando el "regalo" que llegó a su casa apenas despertó, una caja con un enorme corazón de chocolate dentro, y una rata muerta. Si, una rata muerta.

– Eres un maldito cabrón – sus mejillas volvieron a competir con el color rojo – tienes suerte de que yo abriera esa cosa o mis padres te demandarían.

–Por eso tuve el cuidado de que fuera anónimo, y de echarme a correr cuando toque el timbre.

– ¡Tiene tu jodida marca por todos lados! – la chica lo tomó por la camisa con rudeza, y si no fuera común ver a Eric Cartman amenazado, quizá algunos de los que pasaban por el pasillo se hubieran detenido a mirar. Quizá.

– No me asustas Testaburger, siempre es un placer arruinarte el día – Eric trataba de ignorar el dolor que sentía ya que ahora Wendy lo aplastaba contra los casilleros.

– ¡Al menos dime por qué hiciste algo tan enfermo!

–Porque me gustas, así que envolví el chocolate para ti, pero luego recordé que nunca me tomarás en serio, dirás algo como "lo siento Eric pero no somos compatibles" –dijo rodando los ojos y haciendo aguda la voz para ofender más a la pelinegra –, así que – dijo con brusquedad mientras se liberaba del agarre, con nuevas fuerzas sacadas del enojo–, tomé la jodida rata que estaba muerta en mi sótano y lo puse en tu paquete, y eres taaaan buena que seguro sepultarás a la pobre tonta –. Hablando de tontas– dijo al momento de sacar un papel laminado de entre su abrigo, plantándoselo fuertemente en el pecho a Wendy–, olvidé meter esto en el paquete. Ahora vete a bailar con los delfines o algo así de marica.

Eric se alejó con el ceño fruncido, y Wendy observó el papel. Era un dibujo hecho a mano de ella. Se veía hermosa, si tenía que decirlo, le parecía un poco exagerado, como si Cartman la viera jodidamente hermosa o algo así, pero era ella. Con su típica boina, su cabello al viento, sonriendo y sosteniendo un balde de KFC.

– _Jodido Eric…_

La pelinegra abrió rápidamente su casillero, guardando el dibujo en él y controlando su frustración.

–Wendy…

El llamado por su nombre la tomó de sorpresa, giró y se encontró con su amiga koreana.

–Hola, –dijo en un suspiro –¿qué pasa?

–Te ves tensa, todo por ese niño gordo, ¿verdad?

Wendy asintió.

–¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras? Podemos mostrarte algo que te hará sentir mejor, de hecho, puede hacerte muy muy feliz.

–¿Qué, qué cosa?

–Se llama yaoi, justo ahora estamos trabajando en algo – dijo sonriendo.

La pequeña extendió su mano y Wendy, extrañada, la tomó. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el idiota de Eric Cartman.

Y así, si bien era obvio que el yaoi no resolvería sus problemas, encontró el arte de sus compañeras asiáticas muy hermoso, y hasta se emocionó de pensar en Tweek y Craig como pareja. Ni siquiera puso en duda los testimonios de ellas respecto a la _relación_ que ellos mantenían, y le enseñaron la foto que tomaron de ellos fuera del Tweak Bros.

El amor era algo complicado, díganselo a Wendy. Había pasado por una relación caótica con Stan Marsh, ella ni siquiera sabía ponerle nombre a lo que tenían.

– _Posiblemente, sea "nada"_ –pensó.

Ambos podían pasar semanas sin hablarse, y aun así Marsh diría que ella era el amor de su vida. La pelinegra desearía que él fuera más lógico. Ella desearía tener algo más, con otro chico, tener un sentimiento que le hiciera hervir las venas y soñar con él, sin poderlo evitar. Wendy se mordió el labio, ya que recordó que una vez, ya se había sentido así. Por Eric Cartman, en segundo grado, cuando fatídicamente trabajaron juntos para debatir contra la bandera actual de South Park.* Ella y Eric se habían besado, y Stan nunca le reclamó nada. Al principio pensó que era porque la amaba demasiado y no quería perder lo que tenía con ella, pero luego pensó que, de ser verdad eso, no lo quería. No lo tomaría, ya que, ella quería alguien que luchara por su amor, por su afecto, que no sólo dejara "las cosas estar".

…las cosas sólo habían "estado" entre ellos dos. Wendy suspiró desganada recargada en una mesa del salón de arte, y entonces sintió una nueva dosis de energía mientras miraba el esfuerzo de sus amigas por representar el amor; como presidenta estudiantil que era, tenía que darle difusión.

Y así, dándonos cuenta de que la primaria de South Park tiene mucho tiempo libre para juntar a sus alumnos en el auditorio, es que Wendy dio su plática de difusión del yaoi, mostrando los fanarts Creek y haciendo pensar a toda la escuela que eran pareja.

Craig sintió fuerte coraje, después de todo, en las últimas semanas había pasado por mucho, desde atracción y curiosidad por el rubio, rechazo e indignación, hasta el resentimiento y la indiferencia, a pos de olvidar a Tweek, y ahora que sentía que lo había conseguido y volvía a sentirse heterosexual, viene el mundo a restregarle en la cara que tiene que andar con el cafeinómano. Tomó un fanart que encontró pegado en el pizarrón de anuncios y con pasos decididos se acercó a las niñas asiáticas y se los mostró.

–Hey, ¿pueden explicarme esto?

 **Notas de la autora:** Perdonen la poca interacción de Craig y Tweek en este cap, pero mi sistema me pidió poner Candy (Cartman x Wendy).

Gracias por leer :3

*Esto es del capítulo 7 de la temporada 4, _Chef se vuelve loco._


End file.
